Sesame Street character debuts
The following is a list of known sources for when certain Sesame Street characters made their debut on the show. Season 1 *Big Bird - Debuted in the premiere episode. *Oscar the Grouch - Debuted in the very first episode. *Ernie and Bert - Appeared in the first episode, having previously appeared in the first test pilot. *Kermit the Frog - Appears in the first episode, having already been around since Sam and Friends in 1955. *Cookie Monster - Appears in the first episode. *Grover - Appears in segments known to have debuted during the first season. *Professor Hastings - appears in segments known to have debuted in the first season. *Lefty the Salesman - Appears in segments known to have debuted in the first season. *Roosevelt Franklin and his mother - Appear in segments known to have premiered in the first season. *Little Bird - appears in segments known to have premiered during the first season. *Guy Smiley - Appears in segments known to have premiered in the first season. *Betty Lou - Appears in segments known to have premiered in the first season. Season 2 *Sherlock Hemlock - A Time Magazine article from 1970 mentions him as a new character in the second season. He made his debut in the second season premiere. *Herbert Birdsfoot - A Time Magazine article from 1970 mentions him as a new character in the second season. *Little Jerry and the Monotones - Their song "Mad" was listed as a Season 2 sketch in 40 Years of Sunny Days. *Herry Monster *Slimey *Prairie Dawn *Farley Season 3 *Mr. Snuffleupagus - Big Bird first meets him in the third season premiere. Songs from the Street and Sesame Street Unpaved also cite this as his debut season. *Harvey Kneeslapper Season 4 *Count von Count - Songs From the Street refers to this as The Count's debut season; He makes his debut in the season premiere. *Sam the Robot - Sam meets Susan and Gordon in the season premiere. Season 5 *Biff and Sully - Songs From the Street refers to this season as their first appearance. Season 6 *Rodeo Rosie - She meets the cast in the season premiere. Season 9 *Barkley Season 10 *Telly Monster - Telly moves to the neighborhood in a season ten episode; 40 Years of Sunny Days lists a clip from this episode as being from that season. Season 11 *Elmo - Sesame Street Unpaved, Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game, and Imagination Illustrated: The Jim Henson Journal cite Elmo as making his debut in 1979, as a generic background monster; He was first called Elmo in season 12, according to a season 12 press kit. Season 12 *Forgetful Jones and Clementine - A season 12 press kit mentions them as new characters debuting in this season. Buster the Horse is also referred to as a new character, though the puppet had been around since at least 1974. *Warren Wolf - A season 12 press kit refers to him as debuting this year. *Honkers - A season 12 press kit refers to this as the debut season for the Honkers. *Ferlinghetti Donizetti - A season 12 press kit refers to him as a new character this season. *Countess Dahling von Dahling - A season 12 press kit refers to this as her debut season. *Deena and Pearl - A season 12 press kit refers to this as their debut season. *Poco Loco - A season 12 press kit refers to this as his debut season, although he was on the show since at least 1974. *Dr. Nobel Price - A season 12 press kit refers to this as his debut season. *Masha - A season 12 press kit refers to this as her debut season. Season 13 *Aristotle - Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street page 57 says that he debuted that year. Season 18 *Baby Natasha *Placido Flamingo Season 19 *Alice Snuffleupagus - Songs From The Street cites 1987 as the year of her debut. Season 21 *Wolfgang the Seal Season 23 *Rosita - Debuted in Episode 2888. Songs From the Street also cite 1991 as her debut year. *Baby Bear - Debuted in in Episode 2909. *Joey and Davey Monkey - Debuted as early as Episode 2953. Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, page 132, incorrectly cites Season 24 as their debut season. Season 25 *Zoe - Songs from the Street cites 1993 as Zoe's debut. Season 34 *Curly Bear - She was born in Episode 4055. Season 36 *Murray Monster - debuts as a nameless monster interviewing kids. He would later get a name during Season 38. Season 37 *Abby Cadabby - She moves to Sesame Street in the season premiere, after appearing on The Today Show just a few hours earlier. Category:Sesame Street Lists *Sesame Street Character Debuts